Tori Vega
Tori Vega Victoria "Tori" Vega es la protagonista principal del nuevo éxito de Nickelodeon, Victorious. Ella experimenta el cambio más grande de su vida en la gran presentación cuando se traslada de Sherwood High School a Hollywood Arts. Esto le permite aprender más acerca de su "arte" (actuación, canto y baile) y hacer nuevos amigos, así como Enemigos. A pesar de que no se ha acostumbrado lo suficiente, está aprendiendo rápidamente cómo funcionan las cosas en Hollywood Arts.Antes estudiaba en Sherwood High School. Personalidad Tori es agradable, amable, positiva, de poco humor, tolerante, divertida, dulce, inteligente, seria, perdonable, más madura y responsable que su hermana, y puede demostrar ser neurótica e impaciente, y a veces se estresa mucho . Sin embargo, ella siempre está ahí cuando sus amigos la necesitan, como en la Muerte de Rex cuando ella finge que Rex volvió a la vida para hacer feliz a Robbie; en Jade bota a Beck, donde ayuda a Jade y a Beck a volver juntos. Aunque a veces parece que no es de mucha importancia (en especial para Jade), ella los quiere de verdad y por lo general devuelve sus favores, como cuando Beck hizo su reemplazo por ella en La caída de Tori y cuando todos la ayudan a ganar un concierto privado de Ke$ha, por lo que no tendrá que ser asistente de Trina en Helado para Ke$ha. En el comienzo de la serie, ella era insegura de si misma, como se muestra en Piloto cuando ella era lo suficientemente buena para entrar en Hollywood Arts con una beca y sin embargo, todavía no está segura de su capacidad de actuar en El Monólogo del Pájaro. Sin embargo, cuando pasa el tiempo ella muestra tener más confianza en sus habilidades. Tori demuestra que tienen un lado malo. En Loca de Frustración, que persigue a su hermana Trina y trata de pegarle con la nueva cámara de su padre. En el mismo episodio, el Sr. Vega dice a Trina que tiene que operar sus muelas del juicio, y las risas de Tori son signo de burla de Trina. Ella obtiene su merecido cuando tiene que pasar el fin de semana cuidando a Trina, mientras sus padres están de vacaciones. A lo largo de la serie, ella es hostil a Trina en múltiples ocasiones. Biografía Primera Temporada thumb|leftEn Piloto, Tori tiene la oportunidad de su vida para estudiar en Hollywood Arts después de tomar el lugar de su hermana mayor, Trina en la gran presentación de su escuela. André ayuda a Tori para recibir un aplauso de la multitud, y acepta la oportunidad. En su primer día de escuela, conoce a Cat, Robbie, Rex, Beck, y su nueva enemiga, Jade. Después de que derramó el café en Beck, Tori se enfrenta a la ira de Jade, quien piensa que Tori estaba coqueteando con Beck. Después de una pelea con Jade, Tori se pregunta si es suficiente o incluso si pertenece a Hollywood Arts. Ante la insistencia de Trina, Tori vuelve a clase y luego se venga de Jade, al ganar en su contra en un ejercicio de improvisación y al besar a Beck en frente de ella. thumb En el Monólogo del Pájaro, Tori quiere audicionar para el papel principal en una obra de teatro llamada "Luz de Luna Mágica". Sin embargo, según Sikowitz, debe dominar un monólogo conocido como "El Monólogo del Pájaro" antes de que pueda participar en las producciones de la escuela. Además de esto, también hay que pensar de una manera creativa y significativa para decorar su casillero, que es una tradición de Hollywood Arts. thumb|leftEn Combate Escénico, Jade y Tori actúan en una escena de lucha, pero las cosas salen mal cuando Jade actúa como si Tori la golpea en el ojo con un bastón. Cuando ella explica que ella no golpeó Jade, nadie le cree. Más tarde se revela por André que Jade estaba fingiendo, con el maquillaje de los ojos que la hizo parecer que estaba sangrando y lo hizo parecer como si tuviera un ojo negro como en las escenas. Las dos finalmente se ponen de acuerdo en estar bien y engañan a un policía con el castigo de Tori, que consistía en la limpieza de la Caja Negra después de una escena de guerra de comida. thumb|left En la Canción de la Semana de Cumpleaños, la semana de cumpleaños de Trina llega y Tori no puede decidir lo que le dará como regalo. Después que André sugiere una canción, él y Tori escriben "You are the Reason", y la cantan en la fiesta de Trina. Trina, sin embargo, no cree que es un regalo muy bueno ya que Tori no gastó dinero en ella. thumbEn Jade bota a Beck, después de que Jade termina su relación con Beck, ella busca la ayuda de Tori para recuperarlo, comprándole un perro. thumb|left En Tori la Zombie, Cat utiliza a Tori como su modelo para maquillaje de clase, que es hacer que alguien parezca aterrador. Todo sale mal cuando se hace una máscara de zombie con un cemento cola y se queda atascada en la cara de Tori. Esto causa problemas cuando Tori le dice que ella está en el papel principal de una obra de teatro y se supone que se vea hermosa. Ella envía Trina y a Cat a la fábrica para conseguir la cura para el pegamento. thumb En Robarazzi, después de que Tori ayuda a Robbie de cómo su blog en "The Slap" podría llegar a ser más popular, se empieza a filmar la vida personal de sus amigos para su blog llamado "Robarazzi". thumb|left En Los Sobrevivientes del Calor, una ola de calor golpea Los Ángeles y Tori y la banda deciden ir a la playa Venice para refrescarse. Sin embargo, la banda (menos Cat que los dejó para usar el baño) quedan atrapados en el RV de Beck cuando otro RV está estacionado justo al lado del suyo. thumbEn Wi-Fi en el cielo, Tori y Trina viajan en avión a su casa estando retrasadas, por lo que Tori muy estresada intenta trabajar en un proyecto de grupo para la escuela, mientras viaja en el avión. Mientras ella intenta terminar el proyecto, el resto del grupo está muy distraído por otras cosas que ocurren a su alrededor. thumb|left En La Gran Presentación de Beck, Beck consigue un papel en una película y cuando la protagonista cree que se equivoca, Tori lo defiende, lo que hace que despidan a Beck y ahora Tori tendrá que arreglar el problema. thumb En La Gran Estafa Ping Pong, Tori comienza a sospechar cuando sus amigos empiezan a evitarla. Después de descubrir que todos ellos son miembros del equipo de Ping Pong de la escuela, ella también se entera de que están utilizando los fondos del equipo que recibe de la escuela paraa ir a comer a un restaurante de lujo muy elegante, y ella quiere entrar. thumb|left En El nuevo Novio de Cat, Cat empieza a salir con el ex-novio de Tori, Danny, y Tori se pone celosa. thumbEn Loca de Frustración, Tori se ha quedado atascada cuidando de Trina, quien tiene sus muelas del juicio después de que sus padres deciden salir de la ciudad para evitar las quejas de Trina. Trina termina siendo un dolor de cabeza y hace las cosas más difíciles para Tori mientras sus amigos están visitando un nuevo local llamado karaoke Karaoke Dokie. Jade y Cat son desafiadas por dos chicas, Hayley y Tara, a cantar. Pero después de ser derrotadas, van en busca de la ayuda de Tori y ellas vienen con un plan para acabar con Hayley y Tara. thumb|left En La Muerte de Rex, Rex está muy dañado0 cuando Tori intenta "crear un tornado" para una obra. Así Tori, Beck, Jade y Cat llevan a Rex al hospital y todo el mundo está de acuerdo en "matar a Rex" por el bien de Robbie. thumb En Los Diddly-Bops, Tori y sus amigos están contratados para cantar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño pequeño como un favor para un amigo de Sikowitz. thumb|left En La Estrella del Wok, Jade escribe su propia obra de teatro llamada "buenos deseos", pero la escuela no le permite llevarla a cabo en la escuela. Así que Tori ayuda Jade a producirla con la ayuda de la señora Lee, dueña del restaurante de comida China "Star Wok", que se ofrece a pagar para producir la obra de Jade. Pero las cosas se complican cuando la señora Lee hace cambios drásticos en el guión, y quiere poner a su hija en la obra, a pesar de que es una pésima actriz y cantante. thumb En El Wood, Tori, André, Beck y Jade están emocionados al saber que ellos serán los protagonistas de un nuevo reality show llamado "El Wood", el cual se está filmando en Hollywood Arts. Después de que los productores deciden editar juntos dos llamadas de teléfono por separado haciendo parecer que Tori y Beck se estuvieran hablando, se enteran de que los productores quieren drama a través de la falsificación. Así que el grupo decida poner en escena el drama para el show. thumb|left En Una película de Dale Squires, Tori y sus amigos están muy contentos de que van a ponerse a trabajar en una película dirigida por Dale Squires. Pero después de que él se lleva todo el crédito de la película, la venganza empieza. thumbEn Una noche en casa de Sikowitz, Sikowitz invita a Tori y al grupo a su casa para enseñarles una lección de método de acción. Aquel que rompe su carácter es "expulsado" de la casa de Sikowitz. Tori se viste como una mujer policía que lleva un montón de lápiz labial rojo y está obsesionado con el cereal de pasitas. Relación con los otros personajes Trina Vega (1994-presente: Hermana)thumb|left|Las hermanas Vega. Trina es la hermana de Tori y es esencialmente la razón por la que Tori se metió en Hollywood Arts, como Tori tuvo que reemplazarla a ella en la gran presentación después de que Trina hizo gárgaras con una hierba que hizo que su lengua se hinchara. Cuando Tori considera dejar Hollywood Arts, Trina y André la alientan para que se quede. A pesar de lo fría que es con ella, es evidente por la canción que Tori dedica a su hermana que ella realmente se preocupa por ella. Trina muestra su afecto fraternal por Tori en el primer episodio cuando le dice a Tori que hizo un gran trabajo en la presentación.Entonces, rápidamente agregó: "Pero yo lo habría hecho increíble". Ellas tiene típicas peleas en tre hermanas, pero nunca una muy grave. Por lo tanto, El cuidado entre Tori y Trina es mutuo pero pueden entrar en pequeñas peleas con facilidad. Andre Harris thumb|247px|André y Tori.(2010-presente: Mejor Amigo) André es el mejor amigo de Tori y el hombro para apoyarse. Tori y André se convierten instantáneamente en mejores amigos cuando él y Trina se asocian para el concurso de talentos y comienzan pasando mucho tiempo en su casa, ayudando a Trina. André es probablemente una de las principales razones por las que Tori llegó a Hollywood Arts. Él fue quien le ofrecio a Tori a tomar el lugar de Trina cuando tuvo una reacción alérgica. Cuando Tori quería abandonar la escuela después de que Jade derramó café sobre ella en la clase de Improvisación, André fue el primero en señalar que ella era especial y que pertenecía a la escuela. Ha escrito todas las canciones que ha cantado desde Make It Shine. Algunas personas piensan que estos dos deben estar en una relación romántica. Aunque luego se supo que André tuvo en un tiempo una atracción por Jade. Jade West (2010-presente: Amienemigas) thumb|left|254px|Jade y Tori.Jade y Tori son actualmente "Amigas y enemigas". Tori y Jade no empezaron con el pie derecho cuando se conocieron, y en ocasiones parecen tener una rivalidad(para las protagonistas en obras de teatro, por ejemplo). La primera vez que se conocieron, Jade instantaneamente odio a Tori porque pensaba que estaba coqueteando con su novio, Beck, cuando en realidad Tori había derramado café sobre él, y sólo trataba de secarlo. Como venganza, Jade tiro café en Tori y la humillo delante de toda su clase de Improvisación. En su segundo día en el Hollywood Arts, Tori luchó fuego con fuego y Jade fue humillada por besar a Beck en su práctica de actuación alfabeta. A partir del episodio 3 sin embargo, al parecer, comienzan a desarrollar una amistad. En "Combate Escénico" , Jade hace que todos se crean que Tori le pegó a propósito. A pesar de que Tori se enteró de que Jade estaba fingiendo, segun le informaron. Desde entonces, han pasado a ser relativamente amigas. Jade también busca la ayuda de Tori en "Loca de Frustración". Cuando Jade puede producir su obra en la escuela en "La Estrella del Wok, Tori la ayuda a encontrar un lugar para producir su obra. Asimismo, en ese episodio, por primera vez, Jade abrazó a Tori. En '"El Wood", Tori y Jade golpearon eróneamente el coche de Festus. En episodios como ''"Tori se atora"'' y ''"La Arruinabailes" han estado en desacuerdo entre ellas. En el primero, Jade estaba saboteando a Tori con el propósito de robar su papel. (Un acto inusual para ella, ya que ella no lo hizo en '"Tori la Zombie" a pesar de que Tori estaba interpretando el papel de Jade quería.) En este último, Jade estaba enojada con Tori por causar que cancelen su obra por el Bailongo. En algunos episodios, Jade remeda a Tori con un acento español, lo cual disgusta mucho a Tori. Beck Oliver thumb|left|223px|Beck y Tori.(2010-presente: Amigo) Beck y Tori son buenos amigos. Se besaron en el episodio piloto durante una escena de improvisación en la clase. Tori fue tan feliz después de que Beck le dio un beso y dijo que "amaba" a la escuela. Es difícil decir si estaba más feliz sobre el beso real o porque se tomó la revancha de Jade,aunque ese beso fue para la improvisación. A pesar del beso, ella respeta la relación de Jade y Beck. En "La gran presentación de Beck", estaba muy molesta cuando accidentalmente despidieron a Beck de una película, sobre todo porque ella tenía la culpa. Tori uso muchas formas para poder entrar en el set de filmación y pedi r disculpas y rogar que hagan volver a Beck. Debido al compromiso de Tori, Beck terminó volviendo en la película. En "La caída de Tori", él realiza acrobacias por Tori cuando ella es realmente la que debía hacerlo; pero no lo hizo por que tenía miedo. Cat Valentine thumb|264px|Tori y Cat.(2010-presente: Amiga) Cat es una de los mejores amigas de Tori. Aunque a veces Tori está enojado con su confusión, siempre de alguna manera tienen una amistad. En el episodio "El Nuevo novio de Cat", Tori se pone celosa de que Cat está saliendo con su ex-novio y Cat más tarde la encuentra besándose, causandole a Cat llorar. Tori inmediatamente se siente terrible, y sigue tratando de ponerse en contacto con Cat para disculparse, pero Cat no le hace caso. Tori finalmente tiene las fuerzas para hablar con ella en la escuela, y Cat golpea a Tori porque ella le dice, "dame un golpe en la cara si eso te sirve", y Tori llega a pedir disculpas. Después de la conversación de un tiempo, Cat perdona a Tori, y sus declaraciones las hace tener una amistad de nuevo. Tori se refiere a Cat como la "cosa más dulce que hay". Robbie Shapiro (2010-presente: Amigo) Tori conoció a Robbie (y su títere Rex) al pedir direcciones en su primer día. Ella estaba confundida por la personalida d de Robbie, pero al final lo vio como un amigo. En "Robarazzi", Tori se enojó con Robbie por un tiempo muy largo por hacer el blog Robarazzi y humillar a otros estudiantes con sus vidas privadas, incluyéndola. En "La muerte de Rex" accidentalmente absorve a su marioneta en una máquina que estaba utilizando y "mata" a Rex . En el hospital se queda con Robbie mientras ven a Rex "morir". A continuación, siente lástima por él y prende el monitor del corazón otra vez, "reviviendo" a Rex. En "Tori se atora", Tori dona 3 litros de su sangre para dársela a Robbie en una operaciñon de su intestino. Erwin Sikowitz thumb|314px|Sikowitz y Tori.(2010-presente: Profesor, Amigo) Tori se reunió inicialmente con Sikowitz en las afueras de Hollywood Arts en su primer día, y pensando que era un vagabundo, le dio 2 dólares. En sus primeros días, él no le muestran ningún trato especial porque ella era nueva para la improvisación, lo cual no parece molestar a Tori en absoluto. Desde entonces, ha desarrollado una amistad con él, al igual que el resto del grupo. A pesar de que es un poco extraño y excéntrico, acuepta su rareza y confía en él. Tori y sus amigos demostraron lo mucho que les gusta Sikowitz porque aplaudieron frenéticamente cuando cantó en el Karaoke Doki en el episodio "Loca de Frustración". Canciones * Solos Make it shine.jpg|'Make it Shine' You are the reason.jpg|'You are the Reason' Freak the freak out.jpg|'Freak the Freak Out' Beggin on your knees.jpg|'Beggin On you Knees' *'Duetos' zombie.jpg|'Finally Falling' tell me that you loveme.jpg|'Tell me that you Love me' song 2 you.png|'Song2You' remix.jpg|'Make it Shine Remix' 365.png|'365 Days' countdown.jpg|'Countdown' tori and jade.jpg|'Take a Hint' Curiosidades *Ella es mitad Latina por parte de su padre. * Le tomó tres intentos para pasar el monólogo del pájaro. * Una de las aplicaciones en el teléfono de Tori es TwitFlash que es una aplicación de Twitter. * Tori tiene una pegatina en su nevera que dice "iCarly.com. * Su nombre de usuario es Tori Vega. * Se ha besado con los novios tanto de Cat como de Jade (Beck, en el primer episodio y Daniel, el nuevo novio de Cat) * Tori ha sido golpeada dos veces hasta ahora en la serie, Trina y Jade vuelcan a Beck, y Cat en el nuevo novio de Cat. * Tori entró a Hollywood Arts cantando Make It Shine, reemplazando a su hermana Trina. * Ella conoció a André mientras su hermana practicaba para "La Gran Presentación". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes principales